Spell mishap
by Soph G
Summary: In a world meeting England discovers that his magic wand is acting rather strangely and becore he knows it, it casts a spell seemingly on its on all the nations in the world learn the meaning of England's magic and learn to hate is is a very short story and totally stupid and random but hopefully youwill find it amusing. Hopefully. Crack, no yaoi unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya'll! This story is... completely random and might only be this one chapter and it is completely pointless but hopefully you will find it funny in the least so if you like it please review and let me knkw if you want more! Adios!

* * *

England was worried. Very worried indeed. Currently he was in the monthly world meeting where literally all the nations were gathered and as usual, fighting amongst themselves over nothing. Now this situation was annoying. Very much so and always will be. However it was not the source of his worry. Nowhere near. He glanced down to his lap where his spell casting stick (It's not a magic wand... its just not) lay in his sweaty palm.

For some odd reason it was pulsing restlessly in his grasp with excess magical power and England had no idea why! Usually his wand (stick) did not behave in this way unless he was casting a spell which he was positive he was not doing. He bit his lip harshly, furrowing his large eyebrows in concentration in an attempt to stop the magic and return it to himself but nothing was working. If this spell somehow was being cast then he had no idea what would happen to anyone close to its blast range.

Hopefully it would be a good spell like... making people finally admit his cooking was delicious... though something told him that was very unlikely even if it would be bloody marvellous. He gasped in shock as he realised the wand was pulsing faster, it was definitely casting a spell by itself. He jumped to his feet in panic as he felt the magic spike very suddenly, this was very weird spell casting behaviour!

His action drew everyone's attention as they stopped their fighting to stare at the usually grumpy brit as he flitted around in panic, holding a... magic wand? Was that a magic wand? At least to the other nations, the brown stick with a golden star atop it, definitely looked like a cheap magic wand from the local supermarket. "Yo England! Why do you look so weird! Calm down and tell the hero what's the matter!" America hopped up from his own chair with a grin on his face.

He was dying to laugh at his former caregiver but felt now was not the time. Yes he could read the atmosphere, the brit looked very frightened and panicked and being the hero he was, he tried to calm the other down. "Ohonhonhon~ you finally cracked angleterre?" France mocked, moving beside the brit who was ignoring the chatter around him in favour of clutching his wand to his chest and tried to stop the spell.

France frowned at being ignored and moved to grab the brits shoulder when suddenly a bright light erupted from the 'cheap' wand to encircle all the nations in the room. It was silent for a second from shock before nations began screaming and tried running from the light that only wrapped around them and began seeping into their skin.

England watched in horror, watching as the unknown spell was cast against his wishes and seemed to target everyone within the room. Well crap. At least he tried to stop the spell. He would just have to see what it was and then fix it, easy enough. Or so he thought until he saw just what the spell was and had to hold his breath to stop from dying of laughter.

The unknown spell turned out to be the 'Danza' spell or in English the 'dance' spell (not very a imaginative name but whatever). A family favourite of the Kirkland's since it not only forced a person to dance for as long as the spell is in effect but it also forced that person to dance in the style they secretly loved whether they could dance well or not. England had been at the end of this spell (or curse, depends on your opinion) by his brothers and knew of its horrors but he also got to see his brothers at the end of it and simply put.. he still laughed about it to this day. Also what he found out was the dances weren't influenced by the nation's people but rather the dances they personally tried and enjoyed.

England couldn't help but laugh so hard tears ran down his face. This was ten times better than with his brothers! He could at least imagine his usually idiotic and lively brothes doing the dance they had but seeing the other nations? Too funny! The one that killed him was see Germany hip thrusting the air with his arms linked behind his head (really getting stuck in *wink*) and an absolutely appalled face.

"MEIN GOTT! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Germany screamed in complete horror but was ignored by the other nations who were stuck dancing in incredibly funny ways. England clutched his stomach as it began hurting from the force of his laughter as he noticed the Italian brothers... giving the table a lap dance, making German and Spain blush heavily.

England glanced around and noticed the other moves ranged from actually being very impressive with Greece breakdancing very successfully but it also went to Russia who was giggling childishly as he did... the can-can? Why the can-can?! Apparently Russia enjoyed it as he twirled his scarf in time with his moves and laughed happily, Estonia beside him doing a very good robot dance. Lithuania was with Poland, their hands linked at arms length as they skipped in circles and Latvia was off the the side blushing as he did an adorable little dance England couldn't even describe.

"Angleterre! This is your fault isn't it?!" France accused, catching the other nations attention as they stared at the still laughing brit as angry expressions were on their faces but the dance moves... it really didn't help the brit. He looked at France, trying to not laugh, and couldn't help but snort when he noticed his frienemy twirling in a circle. It was exactly what the frog had done many many years ago when he showed off his tunic to the much younger brit.

"Hahaha! Stupid frog! You call that a dance?!" England laughed mockingly, pointing at the other which caused France to blush and try to move to hit the brit but was easily evaded. "What are you trying to do? Hit me? Careful you might break a nail, love!" England mocked, using the endearment as an insult.

"Shut up you stupid England! This really was the work of your weird wand magic was it not?!" France shouted, trying not to laugh when he spotted the Asian countries all dancing in time with K-pop style dancing. They were surprisingly all doing the same moves... had they practiced?

England jumped and blushed angrily as he clutched his 'stick' to his chest "Shows what you know, frog! This is a spell casting stick, not a wand! And It's not like I can't fix it!" He snapped, earning glares from the majority of the naions. "Just give me a moment to cast the spell to fix it" England sighed but a smirk remained on his lips as he began chanting what he was sure was the correct spell.

"Hahahaha dudes! Canada is killing it over here!" America laughed loudly, making the other nations look over and stare at what they saw. America was very happily doing... the chicken dance and good god was it bad but what surprised them was seeing that Canada was doing some very impressive body popping. It was actually on par with Greece's breakdancing (Turkey was unsurprisingly doing breakdancing as well only much less impressive).

Canada had a large blush on his face as other dancing figures stared at him in wonder then he felt proud of his dancing skills, he'd practised hard to do this. Australia was cheering on both America and Canada as he did a dance usually referred to as the 'embarrassing father at a party' dance but seemed oblivious to it, New Zealand was very similar except he pulled it off a bit better.

India did the sterotypical 'Indian' dance, not looking embarrassed inthe least. Denmark was bouncing around a very annoyed Norway with absolutely no rhythm as both Norway and Finland danced rather nicely and peacefully. Iceland was surprisingly 'rocking' out and Sweden was heavily blushing as he danced rather erotically in front of the other nordics, making them blush as well... even Norway. Sweden actually looked very attractive.

Prussia had decided to come to this meeting and was currently playing air guitar (with Spain playing air drums and jamming his feet) behind Austria who was slow dancing with Hungary, both blushing and looking awkwardly away from each other.

England muttered the last of the spell, feeling his 'wand' repeat earliers actions and a similar light burst once more from him, enveloping the nations who all looked relieved and fearful to see the light once more. England sighed, rubbing his face... that should fix things. He opened his eyes and froze in shock. It hadn't worked. He was sure that was the correct spell! He glared at his apparently broken spell caster. He quickly brought out his phone and dialed Scotland's number, ignoring the mayhem that erupted around him.

"Dudes?! What happened?!" America screamed but his voice was considerably higher... probably had something to do with the fact he had turned into a girl. A female version of himself actually. He... she stared down at her new boobs and grabbed them with force, wincing at the sensitivity... no wonder girls didn't like it when she did that. She held his breasts gently this time and whirled around to her brother and opened her mouth to scream at him.

She froze however when she saw her brother turned sister staring back at her. America blushed heavily at how adorable Canada looked but kept that thought to herself. "Dude, Canada! Your a chick too! What's happening?! I have boobs!" She cried before freezing... if she had boobs then her 'thing' should be... she screamed, making Canada clap her hands over her eyes when America grabbed herself. "It's gone" America looked horrified.

Canada blushed heavily and looked away from the American who was now on the floor feeling her new female body rather inappropriately. He looked around and noticed that every male nation had become female and every female was now male. She noticed that Hungary looked shocked before a smirk came over those now handsome features as he grabbed the gorgeous Prussia and pinned her down.

"Ack! Hungary what are you doing?" Prusdia snapped, a blush on her face before she looked horrified and tried to move away as Hungary tilted his head and smirked evilly.

"What am I doing? I'm checking out my boyfriend turned girlfriend. I'm wearing the pants in this relationship now!" He cackled evilly, getting back at Prussia for all the man had teased him with when he was normal. Prussia cried out in embarrasment while Austria smirked as she watched her two friends before turning face to face with a female Switzerland. Awkward.

Germany and Spain were both currently trying to pull Italy and Romano from the table where they were crying in embarrasment... Romano took the opportunity to kick Spain in the face 'accidentally'. "O-Ow...R-Roma that hurts!" Spain complained as she pouted at the adorable Romano who looked even more adorable as a female.

"Okay...everybody!" England called, gathering the rooms attention, unknowingly saving China, America and the baltics who were being dragged by a very lusty looking female Russia from the room. "My brother and I can fix this situation... However we have to wait for him since my spell castor is broken" England explained, receiving blank stares from the rooms occupants who looked on expectantly.

"Basically, you will be like that until my brother from Scotland can fly over here... to Japan" he trailed off, quickly blocking his ears before the onslaught of indignant screams sounded around the room. Yes, England was very worried. From the look he was recieving from the room of angry nations was definitely a danger to his health.

Ah well... Scotland would only be an incrediblely long time. Hopefully they wouldn't bleed him dry by then.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I might continue this or I may not, let me know if you'll be bothered if I do :) hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Omg thank you so much for reviewing! I love that you want more and actually found my first chapter funny :) it warms my heart! So here we are with a second chapter, sorry if its not as good as the first chapter but I had fun writing it nonetheless. Btw this is literally off the top of my head so it might take me a while to post chapters since I have to be in a certain mood to write comedy.

Just warning you now, I may add angst or depressing elements into this story later on... I tend to do that. Like I said, whatever I write depends on my mood, if your dead set against any depressing stuff let me know and I'll try to contain myself!

Anyway, enjoy and pleeeease review! I live off reviews! Plus if you wanna see something added let me know and I'll try to add it!

* * *

Scotland stood frozen at the entrance way of the world meeting room, eyes wide in shock at what he saw before him. Now, it took alot to shock Scotland, being as old as he was and with everything he had been through, but he found that no matter how old he got England always managed to shock him.

Behind him in a similar position was Northern Ireland (nicknamed North) and Wales who had insisted on coming along to see what had happened with their beloved brother. Yes, they were very nosy and weren't afraid to admit it. "What the bloody hell happened here?!" North exclaimed with wide green eyes.

In front of them was the worlds nations but one major thing was different... they had switched genders all except for England who, for stange reason, was literally tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. The British brothers could honestly admit they'd never seen a situation quite like this... ever. England had heard his brother and snapped desperate green eyes in their direction and seemed to scream behind his gag.

Scotland shook his head after he finally took in the room before he burst out laughing followed shortly by Wales and North who could not get over the look of their brother tied go a chair by neck ties of all things. "What a state we found you in baby brother!" Scotland chuckled as England fummed where he sat, currently surrounded by very angry gender switched nations. Scotland noticed Canada fluttering around trying to save her father figure.

America looked up from where she was hiding under the table (hiding from Russia of course who was now harrassing China) and she quickly scrambled out. "Scotty! You gotta help!" She cried, running to the redhead who sighed in slight annoyance but... America looked adorable as a lass. America shocked him however when she grabbed his hands and forced him to grab her breasts. He froze in shock, going tense and began to blush in embarrassment while Wales chuckled behind him at his face. "Dude look! I've become a dudette! You have to fix it right now!" America begged him, not clicking that she was making him touch such a private area.

Scotland opened and closed him mouth in embarrassment, his blush matching his hair as he tried to pull his hands away but female America was just as strong as male America. It didn't help that her breasts were a perfect size for his hands and her face looked absolutely adorable. He needed help! He whipped his head to Wales only to gape when he noticed the Welsh man talk to the now male Liechtenstein who was feeling awkward by himself. "Wales!" He snapped angrily but the other literally tilted his head closer to the small male, nodding enthusiastically as if truly interested. However Wales still glanced at his brother with a massive smirk on his face.

Oh Scotland was going to kill that damn brunette once he was free. He watched as Liechtenstein took Wales towards the Nordics who were currently trying to fight off both Finland and Denmark who was cooing over how adorable the other three looked as women. "Oi, Scotty! Are you going to help?!" Scotland looked back at the now frowning America as Canada was blushing heavily and was trying to peel her sisters hands from Scotland's.

"A-America! Let go of uncle Scotland! You're a girl now, remember!" She reminded the American who actually heard her sister, blinking big blue eyes before a heavy blush crossed her tan skin. She released Scotland's hand like they were burning her and crossed her arms over her chest feeling stupid for doing such a thing. Canada sighed in relief but a blush remained on her face with Scotland who did as she did and crossed his arms behind him.

"Ohonhonhon~ Scotland! I didn't realise you were so easily embarrassed by the expression of love! America just wanted you to love her!" Scotland scowled at the familiar voice, looking to his side to see... France. But just like everyone else he had become a she... a very beautiful she if Scotland was honest who was sitting cross legged on the table facing Scotland. She smirked as she stood up and walked towards him, swaying her hips and ignored America who was very annoyed at being pushed aside so quickly.

Scotland huffed and raised an eyebrow as the female stopped close to him, touching his chest with one palm "Can you stop being perverted even when you're a female?" Scotland sighed as apparently not since she chuckled and tried to jump him. What, did he have a harem or something now?! First America and now France?! Who's next... Japan?!

Speaking of Japan, she was standing beside Germany and Italy with a large blush on her face. She felt uncomfortable in the middle of her friends while transformed into a female abd having to look at them also. They were such attractive women and she was very very very tempted to whip out her camera. She could feel it in her pocket just begging to be used.

But she couldn't do that! She swallowed when she noticed Germany sitting on the floor with a very embarrassed Italy in her lap. The. Urge. Was. So. Strong. "Ve~ Germany, are we really girls now?" Italy asked quietly, she was still embarrassed that she had been lap dancing on the table right in front of all of the nation's. She really didn't want to bring it up to her friend and remind her.

Germany sighed and nodded, feeling a need to calm down her friend and tried to forget the embarrassment she was feeling in feeling her close friend on her lap. It would only make things worse... not to mention awkward. "Ja we are. But we're going to get fixed" Germany promised, blushing heavily when she felt Italy hug them closer forcing their chests together. Awkward!

"Ve~ Germany?" Italy looked up, feeling reassured by her friends words. Germany looked at her friend with a blush still on her cheeks before nodding, Italy smiled happily and touched the others pale cheek that turned redder by the second. It was funny how Germany got so embarrassed! "You look really pretty as a belle Germany! Am I pretty?" Italy tilted her head as she asked this. The look on Germany's face was hilarious, caught between horror and embarrassment.

The blond coughed awkwardly "J-Ja... very pretty..." Germany muttered, jumping when she was hugged by the now cooing Italy. Click. Click. Click. The duo looked up while still hugging to see Japan clicking furiously away on her camera, a blush on her cheeks as she circled the two to get pictures at all angles. "J-Japan! What are you doing!" Germany stuttered, embarrassed while Italy (already over her embarrassment... she recovers quick) continued hugging Germany in different ways for the camera wielding Japan.

Japan lowered her camera to look at them, a blush on her face but expression surprisingly serious as though she was a real photographer and they her models. She gave them a thumbs up "Capturing memories as they happen" she answered. Silence.

"Nien! You're taking embarassing pictures to add to your collection!" Germany cried out but Japan had already ran off clutching her camera to her chest. She had given in as she always did... she may as well get everyone. She ran away from her one annoyed friend who was being held back by a giggling Italy who tried bribing the other with pasta. Safe to say she was shot down quite quickly.

Japan began taking pictures of as many of the other nations as possible as they fought or even just talked. She got many lovely pictures and she was quite proud of herself as she blushed while looking through said pictures.

China lying on her stomach with one outstreched arm and a cry on her face with Russia looming above her with a childish smile. Creepy.

Denmark, carrying under her arm, a struggling Iceland who was blushing with her hands in fists, Norway on her shoulder and a murderous expression on her gorgeous face and... was that Finland dragging a very heavily blushing Sweden away by her ankles? Creepy once again.

Austria staring at Switzerland. And vice versa. How long had that been going on? Awkward.

Belarus and Ukraine having a stand off, their handsome features glaring at one another although... was that tears in Ukraine's eyes? And... murder in Belarus' s? Japan had no idea what had happened but she didn't want to be a part of it.

America was standing on a chair making a speech about heroism with Canada and New Zealand trying to make her come down and stop being stupid while Australia was cheering the other on, very sarcastically. She didn't think she should help the idiot who didn't even realise she now wore a short skirt due to the spell. Japan blushed as she truly noticed her friends predicament. Good gods was she glad America was born a boy.

Lastly and her favourite was the picture of Spain trying to copy Germany, forcing the very embarrassed Romano into her lap only to have said Italian's fist pummelled into her tanned face, green eyes full of shock and tears. Japan giggled as she looked up, noticing there was so much more to photograph and grinned slyly, the blush never leaving her face. She stood up and blended into the shadows. Like a ninja.

Scotland growled as he tried to push off France who was being way too persistent "Come on mon ami! I've always wanted to experience a woman's side of the love!" She whined but Scotland found that ignoring France was his best bet. At least until she tried to rape him. Then he would intervene. He turned his attention back to the room and blinked when he noticed the activities had only gotten worse.

He almost facepalmed when he saw female Korea grab all of the Asian's boobs whether they had become female or male, female Romania was harrassing female Bulgaria while the baltics stood in a circle and warily watched for any danger coming at them. And was that a camera flash he could see? Weird.

But by far the craziest thing he could see was North standing beside the still bound England with a massive grin on his teen face but made no move to help their poor brother. Scotland raised an eyebrow as North winked in his direction before cupping a hand to his mouth, making everyone stop their activities and look towards him in shock at what he said. "Everyone! I think I can fix this situation but it's going to be a challenge!" He cried out.

Scotland looked caucious with matching looks on England and Wales's faces, what was North planning? "Now I have you're attention I'd like to point out our little friend here" North pointed at England who paled "If any of you want to turn back to normal we need a few ingredients from bro here" he grinned as he heard shouting from a certain albino who was clawing her way to the others with Hungary hanging on the back of her and teasing her neck.

"Mien gott! You better help me right now or I will set Gilbird onto you!" Prussia cried, sending forward her little bird who tweeted and flew forward before Prussia noticed the pink bow in the yellow feathers. "Gilbird! What happened to you?! Did you become all girly too?!" Prussia cried as the now female bird huffed at her owner and ruffled her feathers as if too say 'I'm so pretty now!'.

Scotland almost burst out laughing as Prussia stared at her apparently now feminine bird before scowling "You damn brit! First you take my awesome five meters then Gilbirds?!" She growled, not hearing as Australia muttered to New Zealand 'five meters? That bird wouldn't be able to fly if that were true'. Prussia finally managed to push off Hungary who looked annoyed as he stumbled back into Seychelles who grinned boyishly at the other female turned male.

"I am the awesome Prussia and I'm going to give myself all of your vital region!" Canada only had time to clap her hands over her eyes (already seeing where this was going ages ago) before Prussia literally leapt towards the brit, her red eyes blazing. Next thing the nation's knew was Prussia was ripping open the screaming brits trousers while cackling like a mad woman. North jumped in shock and tried to stop the animal-like woman who pushed him so hard he landed beside the Asians.

England's face by now was as red as a tomato as he tried in vain to get out of his bonds while the long nails of Prusdia ripped apart his trousers. Ah. So this was how he was going to die. Having Prussia rip out his vital regions really hadn't been on his list of 'possible dealths at the hands of nations' (and I think most could see why). He almost cried in relief as he felt Prussia pulled away from him and he opened green eyes too see Hungary holding the struggling albino to his chest. Thank god for Hungary.

He didn't have long before he felt a draft where one should never feel a draft in public. He froze and glanced downn to see himself hanging from his ripped open trousers.

Good god and everything that is holy! Big ben was showing himself! Help!

He screamed in absolute horror and tried to rip his ankles from the dammed ties latching his legs to the chair but to no avail.

There was a pause before the whole room sprung into loud noise "Dude?! Iggy?! The hero is coming to save you and your junk!" America screamed and ran to save the day but was grabbed the almost hysterical Australia who was laughing so hard her face was red while New Zealand followed Canada's lead. France began laughing disturbingly and went to run at the brit but was grabbed (luckily) by Switzerland who looked very annoyed.

The Asian nations were a mix of laughing as hard as Australia (Korea) and hiding in embarrassment (Taiwan) while Russia stared with a very creepy look in her eyes as she brought out her vodka as if to watch a show. Italy and Romano looked horrified and embarrassed, hiding behind Germany and Spain repectively. Poland and basically all the other nations (save Norway, Sweden and a few other older or more 'stoic' nations) were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I'm impressed, England. You're surprisingly lar-" a hand was clapped over India's mouth as she went to comment, looking back at Hong Kong who looked embarrassed and shook her head. England had been like a father figure to his colonies. It was just wrong to see this. India nodded in understanding but couldn't help but chuckle as more people laughed harder at her comment.

Wales finally made it through the convulsing nations and covered his brother's private areas with his jacket while North and Scotland finished their chants. This was too cruel even for them so as they finished the chant they quickly untied their very upset brother, scooping him up as they fled the room.

The other nations froze in their laughing before screaming as once again they were enveloped in that light from earlier, by nor recognising it and they all hoped it would finally fix them.

* * *

Thanks so much for reaching to the end! Hope you liked this chapter! If you did review plz!

Poor England :( I'm so cruel... but who wouldn't want to see big ben in all its glory *giggles like school girl*


End file.
